The heat pump has become a conventional and widely used device for generating heat in buildings. Heat pumps include an evaporator that is located outside of the space to be heated and absorbs heat from the surrounding environment. The heat absorbed by the heat pump is directed into the building being warmed through the use of a compressor and condenser in a very well-known manner. The dependency of efficient operation for a heat pump upon the ambient environmental conditions is well-known. The evaporator serves to absorb heat from a source such as the outside air, well water, swimming pool or the ground. The efficiency of a heat pump decreases rapidly with the temperature of the heat source. Maximum efficiency is obtained when the heat source is in the range of about 40.degree. to 50.degree. F. The efficiency of operation drops rapidly as the heat source temperature drops below 32.degree. F. When the temperature gets too low, heat pumps are equipped with resistance heaters which must be activated to heat the fluid heat transfer medium such as air being pumped into the building being heated. This of course, increases the cost of operation enormously.
In view of these facts, heat pumps have found application only in those geographic areas having moderately cold weather. They are generally not competitive with other types of heating systems in areas where low temperatures are experienced. The operation of these heat pumps require the use of relatively large compressors and consequently require significantly high energy inputs.
There are many types of heat generators and heat pump devices. The following U.S. patents are all directed to various types of heat generators utilizing a condensor and/or an evaporator. However, none of these patents describe or disclose the invention as set forth herein.
______________________________________ 2,241,070 3,984,050 2,483,896 3,989,183 2,619,326 4,012,920 2,723,083 4,005,963 3,922,876 3,534,806 3,933,004 4,216,660 ______________________________________